icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewbert Sline
Lewbert Sline is the mean, nasty doorman of Bushwell Plaza (Carly and Freddie's apartment building), who is notorious for stealing cookies from small children. He hates it when people come into his lobby, especially children and the iCarly gang. He has a huge wart on his left cheek, a big sore on his foot that according to him, never heals. His wart is said to be a 'stress wart' due to his ex-girlfriend, Marta, who made him miserable when they used to date according to Lewbert in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. However, according to a letter from his mother, Lewbert's wart began growing at the age of 12. Although at times he seems to abhor it, for some reason, he'd rather have it than not. In iHurt Lewbert, Lewbert's wart got exploded off, but he demanded it to be reattached.He tends to get irritated when too many people are in his lobby, especially after he's just mopped. He is a victim (unknowingly) in the iCarly segment Messin' with Lewbert. Lewbert is also a self-proclaimed jerk, frequently misinforming the residents of the complex and starting loud, obnoxious arguments. Along with his hideous wart, Lewbert has a shrill and obnoxiously whiney voice which is frequently used for complaining, screaming, and making little girls cry. He briefly dated Marissa Benson but they broke up because he acted obnoxious and didn't care when her son Freddie fell down the stairs (on purpose to get her to sto p dating Lewbert). In the episode iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, Carly, Sam and Freddie see a Valentine's Day video of Lewbert and Marta from February 14, 1999, marking two weeks of them being together. Their relationship lasted about five weeks before Marta made Lewbert miserable, so he took her on a cruise, then purposely jumped off the ship, swam to the nearest shore (Seattle), changed his last name, took a job as the doorman he is now and has remained that way for almost 10 years. Lewbert was a male model in his younger years. According to iHurt Lewbert, he has a pet lizard and he feeds him live bugs found in the corner of his apartment room. Although it is not proven, it is possible that Lewbert was kind back before he met Marta! He returns again in iBeat the Heat. He asks Marissa why she broke up with him, and Marrisa reminds him that he yelled at Freddie who fell down the stairs and only cared about dinner reservations. Lewbert said they could have gotten married and had a better son. Mrs. Benson gets angry and slaps his wart. It is revealed that Lewbert actually did want to marry Freddie's mom as foreshadowed in iHurt Lewbert. He doesn't appear again until iApril Fools, encouraging Mr. Bushwell to proceed with kicking the Shays out of their apartment. Sometimes, Lewbert harasses the iCarly gang for his own enjoyment. Lewbert admitted, "'Cause I'm a jerk!" in iScream on Halloween, for example, when he tricked and pulled a joke on the iCarly trio into thinking apartment room 13-B is "haunted." His wart is more than similiar to the pimple Kenan Thompson's character from All That (Principal Pimpel) wore. The resemblance of the two characters is uncanny; the humongous thing from a skin condition, plus the funny voice. Relationships *Marta Trundel (in IFind Lewbert's Lost Love) *Marissa Benson (in the IHurt Lewbert) *Nora Dirshlitt (according to a blog that Freddie post) *Mrs. Sline is the mother of Lewbert Sline. She doesn't seem to have a good relationship with him now, because in iHurt Lewbert, she is known to call him, sometimes leaving death threats. List of Negative Things Lewbert Has Done *Stole a cookie from a little boy and ate it. *Yelled at a lady for having a dog in the lobby. *Shot a little boy's balloon. *Yelled at Carly and Sam for singing in the lobby. *Yelled at people for stepping on the floor he just mopped. *Slapped a police officer. *Yelled at Freddie not bleed on the floor, which angered Freddie's mother. *Yelled at Mrs. Benson when she lifted Lewbert's foot up on a pillow, but soon relizes that she was trying to help him. *Yelled at Porkchop and Sledgehammer when he got back from the hospital. *Ignored that Freddie was hurt and insisted that he and Marissa go out to dinner like they originally planned (whereupon she replies, "Well, you'll just have to go without me!) *Threw his man-purse at Freddie in the neck. *Threw falafels at Carly and Sam for singing. *Yells pretty much at anyone in his lobby. *Threw potatoes at a little boy who stole his steak. *Convinced Carly, Sam, and Freddie that an apartment was haunted. *Forcing Freddie to pick clean balls off the main lobby's floor. *Being mean and rude to basically everyone *http://www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry380.html Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Adults Category:Minor Males Category:Minor Antagonists